hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Australovision Song-Contest 2014
Der 3. ASC fand 2014 wieder in Sydney statt. Da der Contest 2013 abgesagt werden musste, war dies der erste Contest nach 2 Jahren. Fix im Finale sind Schweden (Titelverteidiger) und Australien (immer fix dabei). Sieger wurde Österreich. Vorentscheidungen Insgesamt bewarben sich 22 Nationen für den diesjährigen Contest, wobei sich 11 für das Finale qualifizieren. Australien und Schweden sind Fix im Finale, also wird es zum ersten Mal 13 Plätze in der Finalrangliste geben. Der Songcon Australia (Veranstalter) fällte die Entscheidung, einfach alle 22 Bewerber in 2 Halbfinalshows antreten zu lassen, wobei die Hälfte übrig bleibt. Die länderinternen Vorentscheidungen sahen so aus: *'Österreich': Durch eine manipulierte Volksabstimmung, die durch HC Pranke in die Wege geleitet wurde, gewann die Ghanerin Konfitüra Lust, welche eigentlich dumm ist und nur gewählt wurde, weil Wiener Peilmann als 2 Millionen Stimmen zählt und andere Menschen als 0,02. Lust tritt mit dem Lied "Rise like a potato" an. *'Deutschland': Für diesen Schandfleck auf der Landkarte tritt heuer die komplett unbekannte Band E-Pisa an, welche von allen Nazis in Deutschland gewählt wurde. Sie performt den Song "We ate tha Bunker" *'Schweiz': Ohne Abstimmung wurde von Politikern Seefalter als Teilnehmer bestimmt. Sein Song heißt "Schweizers Politiker wissen alles und jeder mag sie, weil sie das Geld des Volks nicht einfach für das eigene Wohl verschwenden und wissen, was das Volk braucht, wenn es einmal etwas brauchen sollte, was uns allen an unseren schweizer Politikern natürlich extrem gefällt und deshalb wir diese auch immer wählen sollten und niemals andere Leute". *'Nordkorea': Bei einer Wahl gewann der Song "Kim Jong-un-ser Führer" von Kashisha-un. Kim ist begeistert. *'Italien': Für den Stiefel tritt die rumänische Prostituierte Emma Maroni an. Sie singt "La mia betta". Im Fußball wird der Contest nicht übertragen, da der Stiefel das Recht hat, durch den Vertrag mit dem Codenamen "Benito M" die Fernsehstationen im Fußball abzuschalten. Die Machthaber im Fußball sind außer sich vor Freude. *'Russland': Für die Sowj..., für Russland tritt Kyrill The Great mit seinem Song "United Again" an. Putin durfte sich zwischen ihm, der sibirischen Gefangenen Aleksandrja Petrovic ("I puke on this governor") und dem Sträfling Oskar Oskarovicovic ("Khakha") entscheiden. Er entschied sich für Kyrill. *'USA': Für diesen Kleinstaat im Nordwesten der Landkarte gab es eine Vorentscheidung unter allen Menschen, die dort wohnen, nämlich 11. Der Rapper Nobody gewann mit dem Song "Ghettohood Niggabitch" und musste sich im Finale gegen Somebody durchsetzen. *'Hackistan': Für Hackistan haben sich Fritzef, Jack the Ripper II und HAV beworben. Mit einer Mehrheit von 56,31% ging die Entscheidung für HAV aus, die den Song "Kakadu" vortragen wird. Fritzef hatte sich mit "Zu (Remix)" (ft. Die Irrenhausflüchtlinge) und Jack the Ripper II mit "Ain't a Ripper..." beworben. *'Tonga': Ne Sau wurde gebeten, teilzunehmen, er gab aber keine Antwort. Deshalb entschied sich die Nation auf der Facebookseite der Abstimmung für den Blasmusiker Krelle, der gemeinsam mit dem Teilnehmer des Jahres 2012, Islamo, den Song "Brv Dedrv" vortragen wird. *'NJ': Für Neu-Jugoslawien hat sich Junior bereit erklärt, einen Song zu performen. Dieser wurde auch von den Meisten der Einwohner als Teilnehmer begrüßt. Der Song heißt "Ende einer Legende 2014" und Junior featured darin Arnold Tot. *'Axtistan': In einer Show entschied sich 24,55% der Axtistaner für die talentlose Band Brigitte Fritte, die mit dem Song "Brate Fritte, zeige Titte" gewann. Man vermutet, dass die meisten Axtistaner zum Showzeitpunkt besoffen waren oder die Abstimmung von Hackistan manipuliert wurde. *'Großbritannien': Das größte Stück Land des Vereinigten Königreichs hat sich Sheep Dolly als Teilnehmerin ausgesucht. Sie tritt mit "Childporn Of The Universe" an. *'Spanien': Die Spanier waren dieses Jahr sehr kreativ. Sie lassen einen Spanier antreten. Sein Name ist Ruth Espanó und er singt "Singing in the Train". *'Frankreich': Für das Land des Sonnenkönigs tritt 2014 der Sänger KIND KIND mit dem Song "KIND" an. *'Dänemark': Die Dänen haben sich in einem Fernsehformat für den Sänger Blasihm entschieden, der "Cliche Blow Job" vortragen wird. *'Weißrussland': Für diesen unnötigen Batzen Landkarte tritt der abtrünnige Comedyrapper Anton an. Er singt "Chocolatecake". *'Griechenland': Die Griechen schicken die Truppe Fucking Forward feat. Fikky Schmidt zum ASC. Sie trägt das Lied "Reis ab" vor. *'Irland': Der bedeutungslose Teil des Vereinigten Königreichs probiert es wieder mit Tankward, nur diesmal unter dem Namen Lan-Cinn feat. Sasey Kmith. Der Song heißt "Lungbeat". *'Polen': Da Polen den Anschluss an Russland möchte, singt die Band Jonatan + Deo den Song "My Ruslic". (dt. "Wir sind Russen") *'Südkorea': Für dieses Land tritt der Rapper PSY an. Er will "Gangnam Style" singen, wird aber zu 100% disqualifiziert, weil der Song zu alt ist. *'Afghanistan': 100% voteten bei einer Abstimmung für Jura mit "Afghanii $". *'Nigeria': Der Diktator entschied sich für "Shoot the People" von Shootah. Nachfolgend noch die Fixteilnehmer: *'Australien': ignis - Spy for Truth *'Schweden': Sandra Schlögsen - Dumbo Halbfinale 1 5 Teilnehmer kommen weiter. Halbfinale 2 6 Teilnehmer kommen weiter. Finale '''Fixteilnehmer: '''Australien, Schweden Trivia *Die australische Band ignis, die bisher immer den letzten Platz belegte, rechneten dieses Jahr mit einem Stimmenanteil von mindestens 100%. Sie wurden mit 0,1% die Letzten. *PSY wurde disqualifiziert, da der Song "Gangnam Style" zu alt ist. Dies konnte man aber erst feststellen, nachdem er in der 1. Halbfinalshow performte. *Als Topfavoriten galten Tonga und Hackistan, als Geheimfavorit hingegen die Schweiz. Als reine Favouriten galten Schweden, Russland, Frankreich und Großbritannien.